Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and access to various kinds of information. These services collect and produce vast amounts of data that with today's technologies can be managed through numerous, individual and personal information spaces in which persons, groups of persons, services, service providers, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate (or program devices to automatically perform the planning, interaction and manipulation of) webs of information with their own locally agreed semantics without necessarily conforming to an unobtainable, global whole. Furthermore, in addition to information, the information spaces may be combined with webs of shared and interactive computations or computation spaces so that the devices having connectivity to the computation spaces can have the information in the information space manipulated within the computation space environment and the results delivered to the device, rather than the whole process being performed locally in the device. It is noted that such computation spaces may consist of connectivity between devices, from devices to network infrastructure, to distributed information spaces so that computations can be executed where enough computational elements are available. These combined information spaces and computation spaces often referred to as computation clouds, are extensions of the ‘Giant Global Graph’ in which one can apply semantics and reasoning at a local level.
The computation clouds can be readily available for access by the service provides to use their data for improving the quality of their services. However, the data collected and/or produced by various services and service providers can be analyzed and processed for the results to be used for providing additional services to the customers in real-time, specifically, services based on coaching models such as lectures, speeches, trainings, etc., can greatly benefit from real-time data and information analysis and exchange of results among parties involved such as, for example, speakers, instructors, sport coaches, and lecturers on one side and students, trainees, and listeners, on the other side.
Some Example Embodiments
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for providing real-time rapport management in order to improve rapport among communicating entities.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises processing and/or facilitating a processing of coach multimodal sensor information to determine movement information, cognitive information, or a combination thereof, wherein the coach multimodal sensor information is captured from at least one coach device, at least one coach user of the at least one coach device, or a combination thereof while the at least one coach device, the at least one coach user, or a combination thereof is engaged in at least one activity. The method also comprises causing, at least in part, a mapping of the movement information, the cognitive information, or a combination thereof to at least one coach model associated with the at least one activity.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises at least one processor, and at least one memory including computer program code for one or more computer programs, the at least one memory and the computer program code configured to, with the at least one processor, cause, at least in part, the apparatus to process and/or facilitate a processing of coach multimodal sensor information to determine movement information, cognitive information, or a combination thereof, wherein the coach multimodal sensor information is captured from at least one coach device, at least one coach user of the at least one coach device, or a combination thereof while the at least one coach device, the at least one coach user, or a combination thereof is engaged in at least one activity. The apparatus is also caused to cause, at least in part, a mapping of the movement information, the cognitive information, or a combination thereof to at least one coach model associated with the at least one activity.
According to another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium carries one or more sequences of one or more instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause, at least in part, an apparatus to process and/or facilitate a processing of coach multimodal sensor information to determine movement information, cognitive information, or a combination thereof, wherein the coach multimodal sensor information is captured from at least one coach device, at least one coach user of the at least one coach device, or a combination thereof while the at least one coach device, the at least one coach user, or a combination thereof is engaged in at least one activity. The apparatus is also caused to cause, at least in part, a mapping of the movement information, the cognitive information, or a combination thereof to at least one coach model associated with the at least one activity.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for processing and/or facilitating a processing of coach multimodal sensor information to determine movement information, cognitive information, or a combination thereof, wherein the coach multimodal sensor information is captured from at least one coach device, at least one coach user of the at least one coach device, or a combination thereof while the at least one coach device, the at least one coach user, or a combination thereof is engaged in at least one activity. The apparatus also comprises means for causing, at least in part, a mapping of the movement information, the cognitive information, or a combination thereof to at least one coach model associated with the at least one activity.
In addition, for various example embodiments of the invention, the following is applicable: a method comprising facilitating a processing of and/or processing (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal, the (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal based, at least in part, on (or derived at least in part from) any one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating access to at least one interface configured to allow access to at least one service, the at least one service configured to perform any one or any combination of network or service provider methods (or processes) disclosed in this application.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating creating and/or facilitating modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based, at least in part, on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods or processes disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising creating and/or modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based at least in part on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
In various example embodiments, the methods (or processes) can be accomplished on the service provider side or on the mobile device side or in any shared way between service provider and mobile device with actions being performed on both sides.
For various example embodiments, the following is applicable: An apparatus comprising means for performing the method.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.